spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Internet World Of Tommorow
Internet World Of Tomorrow is the 1st episode of Season 2 of The SquarePants Family. It is the fifth episode overall. Transcript Episode starts with SpongeBob and Sandy on the couch Sandy also with a WaterPad Sandy laughs SpongeBob: Your're not playing that game again Sandy: No I just got an account on WaterBook where users can interact with blog posts and more SpongeBob gets his WaterPad out SpongeBob: Finally I am good for something look I got an account Sandy: You should try this instead of boring like icons you can change it to whatever you want SpongeBob: 2 ice creams already Sandy: What? SpongeBob: My likes are Ice Creams Sandy: Mine are Potions I have 30 since I joined the Ultimate Science Group SpongeBob: I have to show this to Patrick and Squidward Scene cuts to SpongeBob showing WaterBook to Squidward SpongeBob: And sign here Squidward signs SpongeBob: And here Squidward signs again SpongeBob: And there Squidward signs again SpongeBob: Now you have a WaterBook account you can post anything just follow the rules they tell you to follow well going to show this to Patrick now Squidward: That Sponge is gonna lose Ice Creams and followers in a minute Squidward gets out his WaterPad Squidward: Let's see This.. Sponge.. Is.. Gay (While typing) Scene cuts to SpongeBob showing WaterBook to Patrick Patrick: I am gonna do better than follow the rules I am gonna report users who don't SpongeBob: Ok well I am gonna spread the joy to my fans Cuts to SpongeBob and Sandy sitting on the couch on WaterBook SpongeBob: Let's see what's on my feed SpongeBob shocked SpongeBob: Hey Sponge is gay SQUIDWARD! SpongeBob: Let's see the comments Cuts to SpongeBob reading the comments comments say the following *'Frank': I saw him get married to Sandy he isn't gay *'Nat': I payed 30 bucks to see him get married to Sandy, gay? I think not *'Mr. Krabs': I got Sandy and SpongeBob married for this *'Matt Groening': Watch The Simpsons every day for gay entertainment Sandy: Neat they're all nerds they know you're not gay and got married SpongeBob: I better post an update SpongeBob starts commenting SpongeBob: Please don't report this user he did nothing wrong Meanwhile Cuts to Patrick by his rock on his WaterPad Patrick: Sponge is gay huh Rumour I can report Squidward for this Patrick gets out mustard and sprays it on the report button Cuts to police outside Squidward's house Squidward: Okay police can wait but what is that guy doing Random Person: I am drunk Squidward: Ok now Cuts to Squidward trapped in small jail for social media Squidward: Oh d- Drunken Guy returns in a cell Random Guy: Thank you for looking at a drunken guy like Barney Cuts to SpongeBob and Patrick SpongeBob: Patrick did you Patrick: Get Squidward trapped in a place for bad people. Yeah! Squidward is in court to get out Judge: Seeing it was an idiot who got you in, Get out Category:The SquarePants Family Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:2016